Chimi
The Chimi's are well know for there loyalty to other superior race's that they are allied towards. They are described to be dependable, still, accepting, and foolish. Even though they may had not been at a maximum state of high intelligence, they indeed are quite reliable during risky and threatning situations. They have evolved in high quality preservation tactics and have adapted to specific temperatures for them to survive harsh environments. Meafula and Earetomus The Chimi originate from the galaxy of Andromeda. They came from Meafula, a planet that has a fairly long distance away from the star Itarus. The moon Leticeous orbits Meafula. Meafula has a dense atmosphere and its average temperature on the surface is perfect for there survival. Many other species cannot withstand this freezing climate to which the Chimi and its relatives are used to. Most other species parish instantly in the harsh climate and weather, making Meafula a hostile place for organisms to live on. The Beaned Chimis got into a conflict with the Beanless and riots broke out. The Higher Cheese councel banished the Beanless from Meafula, to a planet called Earetomus. It was similar to Meafula, only it was light-years away. The Great Bean War After the expansion from outpost's scattered throughout the galaxy of Earetomus, the Chimi race was flourishing in many different fields including space travel and medical care. There advancements have brought them to the point where they were unmatched by anyone except....the Beaned Chimi. The Bean Chimi was slightly more advanced then the Chimi and they despised everything they had ever done. Then in the year 1601 BCE, the Bean Chimis declared war on the Beanless. The war was brutal and resaulted in profound amounts of casualties to both races almost leading to their demise. It lasted from 1601 BCE to 1435 BCE and by 1434 BCE the Chimi race was near extinction. Most of both races were killed in battle eventually leading to an escape plan for few survivors to re-populate other galaxys. Operation: CRP The Commander of the military unit called Essence43 ordered a plan to save the Chimi race from mass destruction. His name was Chimichonga and he was determined to do this risky mission for their sake. He called the plan Operation: CRP or Chimi Reproduction Plan. The plan was to bring a couple of both a Chimi (Male) and a Chimette (female) on the ship to reproduce in the new planet that they would call there new home. After they reproduce then the Chimi race can re-populate itself possibly back to the way it was, only without the dreaded Beaned Chimis. New Territory Essence43 began building the massive ship that traveled four times the speed of light in order to escape the destruction of Meafula. After it was built it was time to start new lives in a new place that they have never been before. The downside to this was that all the advanced technology that they had built and understood would have to be left behind. Only the neccesities were taken. The ship left Meafula and Essense43 said goodbye to there home planet. Many years later on 1156 CE they had reached the Suun Col galaxy. They had colonized a new planet called Cheros. During all the settling, the Chimi's recieved aid by the BAS race. By now advancements in technology was extremely slow and the Chimi had to rely on other species to survive and get back to there feet. Allies By now the Chimi's government and population has been stablized and they began to explore further into the Suun Col galaxy. They then came across the planet of Sanghelios, realizing there was an extremely powerful and intelligent race guarding the galaxy. Going through negotiations and trade, the Chimi and the Sangheili became strong allies in 2588 CE.